


Плечом к плечу, брат, мы безоружны

by Savarna_Scaramouche



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savarna_Scaramouche/pseuds/Savarna_Scaramouche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэм знает, что похож на ребенка, но, когда слова срываются с губ, он едва способен узнать собственный голос, тихий и надломленный.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Плечом к плечу, брат, мы безоружны

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shoulder to Shoulder, Brother, We Carry No Arms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/422434) by [jojothecr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojothecr/pseuds/jojothecr). 



> Таймлайн 7-го сезона; Название – отсылка к песне Mumford & Sons “I gave you all”

 

  


Сэм открывает кран и, низко склонившись над раковиной, сует голову под воду. Холодные упругие струи сбегают по щекам, попадают в рот, смывая вкус, запах и даже ощущение больницы. Спустя двадцать восемь лет, проведенных в дороге и бесконечной охоте, спустя тысячи монстров, ангелов, демонов, людей и сотни смертей он всё-таки попал туда. В двадцать восемь лет Сэм Винчестер был официально признан _сумасшедшим_. И произошло это не потому, что так нужно было для дела.

Вода доставляет просто райское удовольствие. Даже лучше. Потому что последнее, что Сэм помнит о Рае, – бесконечный ужас и панику. И тишину.

_Боже правый_ , тишина. Невероятная. Необыкновенная. _Удивительная_.

В голове мелькает жуткая мысль, что он просто оглох, что на самом деле ничего еще не кончилось, что Люцифер все еще здесь и ждет. Мгновение, два, десять. Ждет, пока Сэм поверит, что наконец свободен от его криков и постоянной болтовни. Ждет, только чтобы доказать, что Сэм снова ошибся.

Сэм уверен, что Люцифер вернется. Вернется, потому что _должен_ , потому что он всегда возвращается. Несмотря на снотворное, алкоголь и всю ту ерунду, которой Сэма пичкали в психушке. Только на этот раз он будет громче и страшнее. Будет кричать, мучить песнями и старыми киношными цитатами и разбивать его реальность на осколки.

Сэму удалось урвать себе несколько часов спокойного сна, пока Дин увозил его из больницы. Неважно куда, лишь бы подальше. Подальше от демонов и Мэг, от Кастиэля, вернувшегося только за тем, чтобы вляпаться в очередное дерьмо и чтобы сойти с ума, пожертвовав собственным рассудком в попытке спасти Сэма. Такой судьбы Сэм не пожелал бы и злейшему врагу, но все же он рад, что освободился.

Он снова поворачивает кран, увеличивая напор, чтобы отчетливее слышать шум воды. Впервые за долгое время вокруг тихо настолько, что голова кажется пустой, словно внутри черепной коробки вдруг образовался абсолютный, не пропускающий ни единого звука вакуум. Люди вряд ли понимают, как это удивительно, как, черт подери, здорово _чувствовать_ долбанную тишину. По крайней мере, до тех пор пока не лишатся такой возможности, пока в их головы не заберется нарциссическая версия дьявола, которая развлекает себя тем, что поет «Лестницу в Небо» или глубокой ночью орет «Доброе утро, Вьетнам!». Даже звук собственного дыхания сбивает с толку, и Сэм ловит себя на мысли, что не слышал его, кажется, целую вечность. Ему нравится.

Окутанный облачком пара, Сэм медленно выходит из ванной и видит, как уткнувшийся в ноутбук Дин, сгорбившись и потирая воспаленные глаза, сосредоточенно разыскивает что-то в сети. Сэм хочет что-то сделать, как-то помочь, но сил нет даже на то, чтобы просто спросить. По правде сказать, их едва хватает на то, чтобы стоять прямо. Даже дыхание причиняет боль. Единственное, чего сейчас хочется до одури, – упасть на раздолбанную скрипучую кровать и провалиться в сон. Вот только она для этого _слишком далеко_.

Сэм тихо вздыхает и прислоняется к косяку. На секунду, просто чтобы отдышаться и собраться с силами.

Дин отрывается от ноутбка. Покрасневшие от усталости глаза заметно слезятся, и он несколько раз моргает, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд.

– Сэмми?

Сэм коротко кивает.

«Все в порядке», хочет сказать он, но вместо слов из горла вырывается хрип. Сэм слабо улыбается, разводит руками и, наконец, делает несколько неуверенных шагов к кровати. На металлической спинке висят черные, заношенные до мягкости спортивные штаны и новая теплая светло-серая рубашка с длинными рукавами. Он справляется со штанами, но рубашка, неожиданно, становится непосильной преградой. Смешно, но у Сэма возникает ощущение, будто вместо одной у него теперь три-четыре пары рук, с которыми он никак не может сладить. Длинные и неуклюжие, они путаются в мягкой ткани и больно цепляют пальцами порядком отросшие волосы.

– Дин, – беспомощно зовет он. Собственный голос звучит непривычно низко и грубо, словно он молчал несколько дней или недель подряд. Сэм тонет в темноте, как в болоте, связанный рукавами и собственными страхами. Он идет ко дну, физически чувствует, как черная вода смыкается над головой, и имя брата – единственный звук, который ему удается вытолкнуть на поверхность.

– Я держу тебя, – шепчет Дин, царапая ломкими интонациями кожу. Он тоже устал, вымотался и, кажется, практически не спал в последние дни, но, когда грубые ладони касаются рук, Сэм чувствует, как по телу медленно разливается тепло, а пространство вокруг наполняется знакомым запахом – пота, дорожной пыли и дешевого одеколона. Дин рядом.

– Я с тобой. Сэму наконец удается надеть рубашку. Он встряхивает головой, отбрасывая непослушные пряди с глаз, и смотрит на Дина – небритого, с пепельно-серым от усталости лицом и огромным желто-зеленым синяком на левой щеке. Вдоль линии волос змеится еле заметный порез, а в глубине глаз плещется страх — вечное напоминание о том, через что ему пришлось пройти, о его смерти и воскрешении, о предательстве Кастиэля, о том, какой ужас Дин пережил тогда, и о том, как сильно напуган сейчас.

– Дин.

– Как самочувствие, Сэмми? – спрашивает он и скользит руками по плечам и груди, разглаживая складки на рубашке. Так нежно и осторожно. Так _по-диновски_.

– Дин. – Он правда исчез? Сэм игнорирует вопрос, потому что сначала хочет получить ответ на свой.

– Дин, когда _ты_ в последний раз спал?

– Я в порядке.

Сэм смеется, болезненно и резко, пугая не столько Дина, сколько самого себя.

– Ты не в порядке, Дин. Ни один из нас не в порядке.

– А разве мы когда-нибудь были?

Сэм не отвечает – нет необходимости. Дин прав.

– Сон, Сэмми, – говорит он и кладет ладонь ему на плечо, неуклюже пытаясь успокоить. – Тебе нужен сон.

Сэм хватает его за запястье, удерживая на месте, и просит:

– Останься.

– Я рядом. Я просто хочу… – Дин кивает в сторону открытого ноутбука, целой батареи пустых и не очень пивных бутылок и сиротливо лежащего рядом пакетика с орешками. Черт, если это единственное, что он ел в последнее время, то его желудок в таком же хреновом состоянии, как и сэмовы мозги.

– Останься со мной. _Пожалуйста_.

Сэм знает, что ведет себя как ребенок, но, когда слова срываются с губ, он едва способен узнать собственный голос – тихий и надломленный. Он понимает, что сейчас есть более важные дела, но слишком боится остаться один, потому что дьявол может вернуться в любую секунду. Особенно, если Дина не будет рядом.

Тяжело вздохнув, Дин согласно кивает и, кажется, слабо улыбается. По крайней мере, Сэму хочется думать, что это так. Это _должно быть_ так. Дин садится на край кровати, почти задевая его коленом, и не шевелится, даже когда Сэм вдруг придвигается ближе и дрожащими пальцами хватается за воротник его рубашки, стягивая ее до локтей.

Дин изменился. С тех пор как умер Бобби, а Кастиэль их предал; с тех пор как была построена, а потом разрушена стена в голове у Сэма – с тех пор у него не было ни времени, ни возможности расслабиться, вернуться к привычному образу жизни. Каменные от постоянного напряжения мышцы и морщины, которые уже никогда не разгладятся. Он выглядит почти старым, но от этого не менее красивым.

Помедлив, Дин протягивает руку и касается щеки Сэма, проводит подушечкой пальца по нижней губе, а после наклоняется вперед, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу, и ловит такой же тяжелый выцветший взгляд. Так смотрит тот, кто никогда не расскажет о пережитом. Впрочем, им и не обязательно говорить вслух, чтобы понимать друг друга.

– Можно я прикоснусь к тебе? – шепотом спрашивает Сэм, когда Дин наконец ложится на кровать рядом с ним. _Сейчас_ их разделяют только грязная линялая футболка и мягкая ткань нижнего белья, и Сэм усилием воли заставляет себя не думать, сколько на самом деле между ними лет и миль. Сколько на самом деле лет и миль между «тогда» и этим «сейчас».

Все случилось давно. _Очень_ давно. Задолго до личного Ада для каждого из них, задолго до Стэнфорда и Джессики. Всего несколько ночей взаимного желания, которого ни один из них не ожидал, к которому не был готов и которое не мог отрицать. В котором они не хотели признаться, о котором не говорили прежде и никогда не упоминали потом. И теперь Сэм снова хочет почувствовать своего брата, его тело, его тепло, биение его сердца. Он хочет сделать этот звук единственным в комнате, хочет вспомнить себя _вместе_ с Дином.

Дин кивает. У него горячее дыхание и мягкие влажные губы с привкусом пива и дорожной пыли.

– Что угодно.

И это действительно так. Сэм знает, что Дин позволит ему все и, если потребуется, не задумываясь рискнет собственной жизнью. Такого нежного, любящего взгляда Сэм не видел у него уже давно.

Сэм едва дотрагивается до брата кончиками пальцев, но Дин вздрагивает так, словно ему только что причинили боль. Он закрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох – ничего страшного, просто в последнее время Сэм никак не может согреться, у него почти всегда холодные руки.

Сэм скользит ладонью выше, забирается под футболку и медленно ведет вдоль позвоночника, не без удовольствия отмечая, как от его прикосновений бледная кожа тут же покрывается мурашками.

– Сэмми, – хрипло стонет Дин, когда Сэм прижимается губами к шее, ловит пульс кончиком языка. Он придвигается ближе, почти вплотную, до тех пор пока не начинает казаться, что между ними нет места даже воздуху. Так тепло и близко. Так безопасно.

– Прости, Сэмми, – повторяет он, мягко перебирая влажные от пота пряди, – ничего из этого не должно было случиться.

Сэм лежит, удобно устроив руку у Дина на животе, чувствуя его дыхание и биение сердца, осторожно поглаживая тонкими пальцами полоску жестких волосков.

«Как и многого другого, – думает Сэм, прежде чем окончательно провалиться в сон. – Как и _многого_ другого».


End file.
